Conversation
by klarus
Summary: A collection of short conversations that could happen if Jenny and Gibbs had a daughter. I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I found this on my old computer and had fun reading it. It's something I wrote a couple of years back in Slovene (that's my language) and have now decided to translate it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_So this is a collection of short conversations that could happen if Gibbs and Jenny had a daughter :D Their daughter's name is Ann and she is around 15 years old. And here you have the first one :) _

* * *

**_Gibbs comes in Bullpen and sits at his desk. 3x01 - Kill Ari part1, the conversation was originally between Tony and Gibbs when Tony met Ziva and Gibbs came in with Jenny. (Ann and Gibbs)_**

Gibbs: »Who's this?«

Ann:»What's she doing here?«

Gibbs:»You were the first one here. You start.«

Ann:»Ziva David, Mossad. She's here to stop us from whacking Ari.«

Gibbs:»Your mom, new director of NCIS, same mission.«

Ann:»She's what?, what?«

Gibbs:»When did you speak with her for the last time?«

Ann:»Dad, I speak with here every day on the phone. But we haven't seen each other for more than two weeks!«

Gibbs:»Go… talk to her.«

**_Ann steps to Kate's desk and huggs her mother. Ziva is standing next to them. (Jen, Ann and Ziva)_**

Ann:»Mom, hi!«

Jenny:»Oh , Ann. Oh god I missed you.«

Ann:»I missed you too mom.«

Ziva:»Jen, this is your daughter?«

Jenny:»Yeah she is.«

Ziva: »Well Ann, I didn't know that.«

Ann:»So you know now. Can you execuse us for a moment. Mom, we need to talk. Come.«

* * *

_How you liked it so far? Well I promise you I'll update Jenny's and Ann's conversation tomorrow but first please send reviews and tell me what you like and what you don't :)_

**LOVE YOU ALL :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter as I promised yesterday :D I hope you like it**

* * *

**_Ann motions to her mom to follow her. They step in the elevator and Ann stops it as Gibbs usually does. (Ann and Jenny)_**

Ann:»Mom, what the hell are you doing?«

Jenny:»I'm the new director of this agency so I will do whatever it takes to prove our agency is worth its name. And I owe her a favor.«

Ann:»And just because you owe her a favor, you are gonna forget about the justice? You're gonna stop us from catching Kate's murderer? Are you out of your mind?«

Jenny:»Ann, listen to me. I think this is not Ari's fault. He is not that kind of a guy.«

Ann:»And how would you know? You weren't here when Ari shot dad, you weren't here when he kidnapped Kate, and you weren't here when he killed her. So you have no right to tell us what should we do and who shall we arrest. You are not here long enough. And I don't care if you owe her a favor or not. We are gonna find Kate's killer and we know that Ari is our killer.«

Jenny:»And how do you know Ari is a killer? Who told you that? And don't tell me it's your's or your father's gut.«

Ann:»We simply know this is Ari. Conversation over. I missed you, really.«

**_Ann goeas back to Gibbs and Jenny steps next to Ziva. (Ann and Gibbs)_**

Gibbs:»You two had a long conversation inside that elevator.«

Ann:»Don't tell me. She wouldn't listen to me. She is so damn blind. She doesn't even think about what I've said in there. She wouldn't believe me.«

Gibbs:»Ah, don't worry. She's been always like that. Ziva is our bigger problem. Ari is her brother and she will do anything to protect him. She is sure he isn't guilty.«

Ann:»But he is! How can they not see it?«

Gibbs:»Ann, calm down. They will see it soon.«

Ann:»Oh, I hope so.«

* * *

**So this is it for that one :D Tomorrow I will update a new chapter and it will be from another episode. It jumps slightly in history, when Kate was still alive :) I hope you will like it :D**

**And since this is some kind of a ****_drabble _****thing I ask you for your own ideas :) tell me what you'd like to see and I'll try to do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys :) I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't able :( the FF was constantly reporting me an error when I tried to update :) But you get one chapter here :D**

** Here is the next chapter :) **

**As I said yesterday this one jumps slightly in history... KATE IS STILL ALIVE! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_This one is before Kate was killed. _

_I'm not exactly sure from which episode I took the inspiration. _

_Sorry_

* * *

**_On the plane to California. Gibbs and Ann are sleeping, Ann is leaning onto her dad's shoulder. (Kate and Tony_**

Tony:»Kate, are you alright?«

Kate:»If by that you mean vomiting all night, then yes. If you mean sleeping like Ann and Gibbs then no.«

Tony: »Look at them.«

Kate: »They are so…«

Tony: »Peaceful?«

Kate: »Yeah, peaceful. I've never seen Gibbs so peacefull and Ann looks so carefree.«

Tony: »And they are so similar. When they sleep you can really see that they are father and daughter.«

**_Kate is drawing a picture when Gibbs wakes up. Ann is still sleeping. (Kate, Tony, Gibbs and Ann)_**

Tony:»Morning, boss.«

Gibbs:»Morning, Tony, Kate.«

Kate:»Good morning Gibbs. Look at Ann. She is still sleeping.«

Gibbs:»Yeah, she was tired.«

Ann:»I'm not sleeping anymore. I am awake longer than you, dad. Kate, I'd like to see that picture you've been drawing all night.«

Kate:»Ann, I'm not sure if you want to see it.«

Ann:»Of course I want. I love your drawings. I'd like to see that one too.«

Kate:»Ok. Come here.«

**_Ann walks to Kate_**

Ann:»Wow, Kate. You draw me and my dad while we were sleeping. Look at us. We are so cute sleeping. Did I sleep like this all the time? That's why I felt safe, carefree when I was sleeping on his shoulder. Kate I love it. Really this drawing is outstanding.«

Kate:»I'm glad you like it.«

Gibbs:»Kate, it really is beautiful drawing. You have a great talent.«

* * *

**What do you think? Pleas tell me in reviews. And because I wasn't able to update yesterday I'll give you another onw today :D so you get 2 chapters today :) Well the next chapter is written after a suggestion that I got :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here today as I promised :D It's written for Left my heart in Paris. So here it is Honor Code 3x07. It's the first part, the next part will be up tomorrow. I hope you like it :D**

* * *

**_Honor Code 3x07_**

**_Jenny is looking down at Gibbs who is playing with Zach. Ann comes behind Jenny (Jenny and Ann)_**

Ann: "He's great with kids, isn't he?"

Jenny: "He's always been."

Ann: "I guess. Mom? Do you still love him?"

Jenny: "Who? Jethro?"

Ann: "Yes, do you still love dad?"

Jenny: "I don't want to talk about it."

Ann: "So you do love him."

Jenny: "I didn't say I don't."

Ann: "Mhm."

**_With that Ann smiles at her mom and walks down to her dad and Zach. Hugs her dad and grabs Zach's hand as to show him around the NCIS._**

* * *

**_Zach and Gibbs are in his basement, sanding the boat when Jenny and Ann come down the stairs. (Jenny, Gibbs, Ann and Zach)_**

Gibbs: "Dinner at a White House?"

Jenny: "A date."

Gibbs: "Must be important."

Jenny: "Couldn't you just say _I like your dress_?"

Gibbs: "I haven't decided yet."

Jenny _smiles_: "Zach, Ann, can you give us a minute?"

Ann: "Sure, Zach come with me. Let's grab some juice."

_Ann and Zach left the basement so that left Jenny and Gibbs alone. They started talking about Tanner when Zach heard them at the top of the stairs while Ann didn't even notice he left the kitchen._

Zach: "My dad wouldn't do anything bad! I know he wouldn't. Gibbs you promised me you'll find him. You promised."

Gibbs: "I will find him Zach."

Ann: "And yet, can't you adults talk a little more quietly about cases?! I mean it's still his father. A father that loves him and cares about him.

_Ann hugs Zach._

Ann: "Zach. It doesn't matter what your dad did in job or what he didn't. The only thing that matters is what he did for you and what he gave up to have you and to love you. I bet he's a hero for you. And that is what matters."

Jenny: "I'm sorry Zach."

Zach: "I want to be with him. I love him."

Ann: "I know Zach. I love my dad to. He's my hero as well as you dad is your hero. Everyone has his own hero."

Jenny: "Jethro, Ann will sleepover here tonight if that's okay with you. As for tomorrow I can take Zach home after work and he'll stay at my house."

Gibbs: "You know I love having her around. And it's okay for tomorrow. Have fun on a date." _Gibbs said, sadness evident in his voice at the last sentence. He still loved that redhead after all._

* * *

**How you liked it? Please tell me what you think in reviews. Another chapter tomorrow, I promise :) And I'm open to any suggestions to any idea of conversations you'd like to see.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :) Today a new chapter as I promised :)**

* * *

**Honor code part 2**

_The next morning Gibbs and Jenny were working normally. Zach has been with every team member until now. And when he didn't know anymore what to do to he decided to find Ann and ask her to go on ice cream. He found her in Jenny's office, talking to her mother about some school stuff. Yeah, Ann was actually doing her school over the web since she moved a lot before she came with her mother to Washington. And since she remembers, she was helping her mom at work with every team she was in so far. And now was the same. Although she had now been in Washington for almost two years she still didn't want to go to normal school. She just loved hanging around her parents and the tean too much. Anyway she was planning to become an agent so experience would help her and at school she was managing to stay on honor roll._

_Zach came in Jenny's office and they both looked at him. Jenny smiled as he pulled himself on Ann's lap and snuggled into her._

Zach: "Ann?"

Ann: "Yes Zach?"

Zach: "You know, I was getting bored so I was thinking if you would maybe go grab some ice cream with me.

Ann: "Ooh, I'd love to! I love ice cream!" _She exclaimed excitingly. Jenny just smiled at them and just then Gibbs came in. He smirked at the sight in front of him. Jenny smiling and happy, Zach in Ann's lap, both smiling. They looked like family._

Gibbs: "I see you found her."

Zach: "Yes I did."

Ann: "And we were just leaving. Be back in half an hour!" _Ann shouted back to her parents while Zach was jumping happily next to her._

_Inside Jenny's office Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Jenny where Ann sat earlier. He looked at her and smiled._

Jenny: "What?"

Gibbs: "Nothing... I just love to see you happy."

Jenny: "Mhm."_ she said punching him playfully._ "You know Jethro. Every now and then I wonder how you'd spoil our daughter if you knew her from her birth."

Gibbs: "And you know I'd be there if you told me."

Jenny: "You know I couldn't. I thought you never really loved me. And I'm still kicking myself for making that mistake, for leaving you."

Gibbs: "I'm not blaming you for anything. You did what you felt was best for you."

Jenny: "And I'd change that if I had another chance..."

Gibbs: "Are you telling me you wouldn't leave me?"

Jenny: "No, I wouldn't. And I have enough of pretending I moved on... The truth is I never moved on. Every night in my sleep I see you, lost at the airport with my coat in your hands. I feel bad for everything I did, for hurting you like that." at this point tears were streaming down her face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I made the biggest mistake in my life, leaving the man I ever truly loved. Besides, I never got together with any man after you. Yes, I had a couple of dates but none of them called second time. And I'm glad they didn't because I'd never stop loving you."

_Gibbs couldn't believe the words he heard. Did she really want him so much? Did she really love him that much? And he felt his heart warm up when he heard that he was the only man she ever truly loved. He leaned closer to her and softly brushed her cheek to wipe away her tears. He leaned in even closer and the next second their lips met. They soon deepened the kiss into the most passionate kiss they ever had. When they were both needing to take a breath he whispered_ "I always loved you, Jen. I still do and always will." _This time she was the one to kiss him. Between breathes she told him_ "I love you to, Jethro."

_After this breakdown in Jenny's office, both Gibbs and Jenny were making progress in their relationship. Jenny and Ann started spending more and more time in Gibbs house until they finally moved in. Everything was going as they could once only dream of. And they got a happy ending after all._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think in reviews! Also I'd love to hear your ideas! And another chapter tomorrow!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here you have another story :) I hope you've liked Conversation stories so far. And let me know what you think!**

* * *

**_JUDGEMENT DAY 5x08_**

**_In this one Jenny _****_dies_****_. It is what Ann's reaction would be. This one I've actually dreamt and couldn't stop thinking about it. So here it is. And if you want I can still write one where Jenny survives :)_**

_Jenny was in LA and she disappeared as Tony and Ziva have reported to Gibbs. Right now Ann was in Abby's lab and they've been trying to track Jenny's phone for a couple of hours now and they were both getting frustrated._

Ann: "I'm gonna kick her ass when we find her."

Abby: "Calm down Ann. But I'm gonna kick her ass too."

_Ann's phone started ringing and she immediately answered as she saw Tony's ID. Tony told them Ziva was talking with Jenny over her phone. Phone call:_

Tony: "Ann! Ziva is talking to her on the phone! Trace it!"

Ann: "OK. Thanks. And tell Ziva to tell my mom that I'll kick her ass when we get her."

Tony: "I will. See ya."

_Ann smirked after the phone call and the next second Abby was sending coordinates to Tony's phone. But the question to all of them was: WHAT WAS JENNY DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews. And I love you all :D The next part will be much longer!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :) I saw you want to see Jenny live. Yeah I wished she'd live too but here you have now a chapter where she dies. It's quite a sad chapter :( I needed tissues myself.**

**BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW WILL BE ONE WHERE JENNY SURVIVES :D**

**BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH :)**

* * *

_Gibbs was on his way to Ziva and Tony who called him just a couple of minutes ago. He didn't know what was going on but he sensed that something was off. Ann wanted to go with him at any price but he told her he need her to be with Abby if any case comes up to at least start working on it. And he saw that Ann was worried too. She probably sensed it in his voce._

_Two hours later Gibbs arrived at that certain Diner and his heart stopped at the sight in front of him. He saw windows broken, probably from gunshots. Then Ziva came out with a shocked and terrified expression on her face._

Gibbs: "Ziva? What the hell happened here?"

Ziva: "Gibbs… I'm so sorry."

Tony: "We both are sorry." He said as he came out, followed by Leon Vance.

Vance: "Gibbs, nice to see you again although the circumstance aren't the best."

Gibbs: "Care to explain what's going on?"

Vance: "I see they haven't let you know yet. This Diner was in the middle of the shooting.

_Gibbs was immediately terrified. The only thing he could think about at the moment was Jenny._

Gibbs: "Any victims?"

Vance: "Unfortunately yes. Five people."

Gibbs: "Don't tell me one of them is…"

Vance: "I'm sorry Gibbs."

_Gibbs' world fell apart. The woman he loved, the only woman he ever really loved after Shannon was killed and he wasn't there to protect her. Again. It happened again and he wasn't there. Hell he didn't even tell her how much he loved her. If he could only turn back time he would change everything. And his daughter just lost her mother. Damn! His daughter, Ann was in Washington expecting his call. A call that would tell her that her mother is okay. But it was exactly the opposite. Ann just lost her mother and it was u to him to break the news. He knew he was gonna get through another loss had but he immediately forgot about himself when he thought about his daughter. She was strong like her mother, yes, but no one can cope with such loss, he knew that. And he knew that he'll have to be even stronger now for the sake of his daughter._

_He walked away from Vance and told him, he's going back to Washington to his daughter and Vance understood, said that Gibbs' team will be working on this case. Gibbs turned around and saw Tony and Ziva looking at him sadly. He knew it wasn't their fault so he just nodded at them and sat in his car. He drove for a while until he came to a gas station where he stopped. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed his daughter's phone number and the waiting was killing him._

_Back at Washington Ann seemed to get more and more nervous every minute her father was away. And the time seemed to last for hours and hours. At the point when she got the call she was in Jenny's office sitting on the couch and reading a book. When her phone started tinging she answered tight away when she noticed that her dad was calling._

Ann: "Dad!"

Gibbs: "Ann…"

Ann: "Something is wrong… I can hear it in your voice. What happened?"

Gibbs: "It came to a shooting. Your mother was involved."

_It took Ann's breath away but still she wasn0t prepared for what came next._

Ann: "How bad? At which hospital is she now?"

Gibbs: "Ann, sweetie, I'm sorry but it was quite bad. She didn't make it through. But she was a fighter, you know. She took down four attackers until she was shot. And as far as I know she was protecting you and me. I'm sorry Ann. I'll be there as fast as I can.

Ann: "Noooo! Not my mommy!" _was the shouting Gibbs could hear until he heard her fall to the ground. _

Gibbs: "Ann! Hold on, I'm coming to you." _ Ann hung up. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her mother back. Ann's world literally stopped. She suddenly couldn't stand anymore. Her legs couldn't hold her. She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing and crying. Her mother was gone and she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, she didn't even know she'll never get to see her again!_

* * *

_*Kelly Clarkson – Because of you* Listen to it while you read on watch?v=CTTjLxXFg0k_

* * *

_And now she got the flashbacks of everything that happened, of everything she did with her mother, all the memories and laughter they shared. Of all the times she was sad and her mother calmed her down and comforted her. Of all the times she was smiling and her mother smiled with her. The secrets only they knew, all the moments they teased her dad together and yet her mother and dad never got back together. The songs that reminded both of them of the same moments they shared. She remembered morning hugs and kisses, breakfasts that her mom made her. She remembered all the little things that made her happy but will never be able to experience them again._

_The time around her passed, the life went on, and only she didn't notice anything. She didn't notice anyone come in the office to check on her although Abby, Ducky and Cynthia came in several times. They all heard the news so far and the agency was wrapped in sadness and mourning._

_After two hours Gibbs came back and the first thing he did, he headed upstairs to his daughter. He knew she needed him but he needed her too._

_Cynthia nodded at him and he went inside. This time Ann heard someone walk in and she knew it was her father. She wanted to run to him and hug him tightly but she couldn't even move. He sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug. He held her tightly and this time he felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks too. Ann started sobbing harder and Gibbs rubbed her back gently. He whispered to her:_

_Gibbs: "Ann, we'll make it through, I know we will. I love you."_

_Ann: "I love you too… and my mom." Was all she could say. Gibbs rested his head on hers and they stayed like this for a while. Gibbs' heart broke when he heard Ann mumble _'_my mommy' several times. He didn't know how to comfort her as Jenny always could so he instead just held her tightly and it was all that Ann needed right now. It seemed to work because Ann soon fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

**So? You cried? I'm sorry if you used too many tissues cause I emptied the whole box of them :)**

**And as I mentioned before, the next chapter will be a variation of this one where Jenny WILL SURVIVE :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So here you have a chapter where Jenny survives as I promised. **

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_After a while Gibbs got the call from Ziva. He looked at Ann who was sitting on the floor next to him and reading a book before answering a phone._

Gibbs: "Ziva?"

Ziva: "We found traces of shooting but there is no sign of Jenny here. But she was here for sure."

Gibbs: "I'll be right there."

Ziva: "Oh and Gibbs, bring Ann with you, she might help us."

Gibbs: "On my way."

_He hung up and grabbed Ann's hand who was looking at her dad surprised._

Ann: "I'm not your bag, duh! You can't just grab me and pull me away without telling me what's going on."

_Gibbs chuckled at his daughter's comment. She could behave just like her mother._

Gibbs: "The Diner your mother was at was in the middle of shooting but your mom is no longer there. So we are headed there because Ziva said you might be able to help us."

Ann: "Much better, dad. Much better." _She was happy when she saw his father smirk. And she suddenly got a good feeling. It certainly meant something. It meant that something good will happen. _

_They drove for two hours until they arrived at that Diner where Ziva and Tony were waiting for them outside the Diner. Ziva immediately ran to Ann and pulled her to the back entrance._

Ann: "What's wrong with you guys today?! Everyone keeps dragging me around without telling me why!"

Ziva: "Sorry. But I had to show it to you first. Look, here." _Ann looked the way Ziva was pointing at. And it was written on the wall with blood_

_A.S.G.  
Clearly  
Only  
Loving  
Daddy_

_Ann looked at it confused. Sure, she was good at riddles but this one was hard. And it was written with blood. Probably Jenny's blood and this is what scared her the most. Ann took the paper and wrote down the words and letters carefully. Then Ziva took a picture of it and they called Gibbs. When he took a look at it he was even more confused than Ann._

Ann: "Got it!"

_Everyone looked at her, surprised at how she could even solve this. Ann smiled at everyone and pointed to the first three letters 'A.S.G.' _

Ann: "Look at the first three letters. That's me. Ann Shepard Gibbs. And then if you look at the capitals of next words and write them out you get 'COLD'."

Gibbs: "Yeah, but what does it mean?"

Ann: "Now that's up to you to guess, daddy. You see? I always said to my mom that you are 'clearly the only loving daddy in the world' and that's basically what's written here. So you have to find out why she would use the word 'COLD'. It has to be a code or something."

_Everyone nodded in understanding only Gibbs' face went pale. He remembered Paris and the airport when Jenny left him. She was 'cold' and sent him to find her coat. When he came back she was gone and in the pocket was Goodbye letter._

_Gibbs grabbed Ann and this time he immediately explained what was going on._

Gibbs: "Jenny is at the airport. Now we only have to find out which airport she's at and we'll find her. Don't ask me how I know, will explain on our way."

_Ann nodded in understanding and McGee told them the coordinates of the nearest private airport. That's where they headed and while driving, Gibbs explained to his daughter how he knew that Jenny was at the airport._

* * *

**You liked it? Please Review and give ideas for what next stories should be! :D I don't know if I'll manage to write new chapter tomorrow since I have a lot of studying to do tomorrow for this yeah it's gonna be a hard week for me so. I'll try my best! :)**

**REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
